


Two Lives

by Ferrynheit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But with some Canon-y parts here and there, Canon until suddenly very Non-Canon, F/M, Heavy Angst, Original Characters aren't too distracting, Short Chapters, lame title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrynheit/pseuds/Ferrynheit
Summary: Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually works very nicely as a one-shot Gen fic about Jefferson and Grace, but I wanted to turn it into a Mad Swan fic because I'm a stupid romantic. Though I love my angst. But if you don't completely dig the idea of Mad Swan, just don't go any further. But it's a slow build after Chapter 1 anyhow.

Jefferson wished he could say he was happy. He had his Grace back, which was what he had wanted for the past thirty years now. But she wasn’t completely his anymore, which was utter bullshit. Because of the Evil Queen’s cruel curse – meant for only a select few but, heartlessly, _needlessly_ , unleashed on an entire land and its hundreds of occupants – Jefferson was now forced to share his beloved daughter with a couple of strangers. They were strangers back in the Enchanted Forest, and they were strangers here.

Sure, he knew a lot of things about them. He sort of _felt_ as though he knew them, but he didn’t, not really. He knew their “cursed” names were Robert and Maggie Jefferson – a nasty little joke on him, courtesy of the Queen. And the Jeffersons, in this cursed land only, were the biological parents of his little girl, Grace, though they called her Paige here.

He had spent countless hours watching the Jefferson household, watching his daughter play house with people he didn’t really know, people that he despised out of a deep-seated jealousy created by that vile woman who was always doing something to ruin his life, even though he had never done anything to harm her.

It simply wasn’t fair. His daughter, his only child, his only family left, his very heart and soul, the only person in the world he loved, his Grace – not _Paige_ , damn it, but _GRACE!_ – was calling some other man “Daddy.” The one tiny relief to Jefferson, what with things being quite different in this unusual land, was that she wasn’t calling this strange man “Papa.” He didn’t know if he could have handled that.

When Emma Swan finally decided to believe and finally broke the town of Regina’s curse, Jefferson had been hesitant to see his daughter. He had left her without any explanation, had never returned, trapped in Wonderland by none other than that bitch, Regina. He thought Grace would hate him, would never want to see him again, but as soon as she saw him, her smiling face said it all, even before she shouted, “Papa!” and ran into his arms. It was a tearful reunion and the happiest he had felt in much too long.

He had tried to take her home. As soon as magic was brought to Storybrooke, he had scrambled to secure a way back to the Enchanted Forest. But Grace didn’t want to leave. The Paige Jefferson in her wouldn’t allow her to part with her new family. She shared memories with them, was quite fond of them, _loved_ them even. Never mind that those memories were fake. That didn’t matter. They _felt_ real. She remembered all of her birthdays with Robert and Maggie, though, in reality, they had all occurred with Jefferson. But Grace remembered all of those too. She had two lives in her head, and she loved them both.

When Jefferson had been introduced to the Jeffersons post-curse, he wasn’t very receptive. Grace had watched excitedly as Rupert and Isobel Green of the Enchanted Forest met her father. They both smiled and Rupert held out a hand. Jefferson narrowed his eyes at the offending offer of goodwill, but he eventually took it, shaking it once and then holding it there as he said, “Hello, I’m Jefferson, her _first_ father.” Rupert pulled his hand from Jefferson’s grasp, his smile faltering.

Grace pulled on his arm. “Papa, be nice!”

Jefferson felt a twinge of guilt as he looked into his daughter’s pleading eyes. It soon passed as he returned his gaze to the Greens, but he forced a smile anyway and said in a low voice, “My apologies.” Rupert had only nodded, smiling nervously. Jefferson thought he should probably thank them for taking care of his Grace all these long, lonely years, but he couldn’t seem to muster the gratitude. He knew it was Regina he should be mad at – and he was – but he couldn’t help but feel nothing but hatred for the people who got to spend every waking minute with his daughter while she knew nothing of him.

No amount of begging or coaxing would get Grace to change her mind, and, of course, all Jefferson wanted was her happiness. So he acquiesced. He promised to stay and spent half of his afternoons damn near as lonely as he used to be, pre-curse, because those were the times when Grace was at her second home, with the Jeffersons, where she was called Paige and didn’t mind one bit. He spent those hours watching through his telescope, a deep scowl set into his otherwise-handsome face. True, no one had aged in Storebrooke for 28 years, but all of his time spent brooding and frowning had aged Jefferson some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

It was early evening, 6:30 or so, and Jefferson knew he should stop spying. Grace had been gone since noon, drinking air out of little teacups with Maggie Jefferson and receiving a new stuffed toy from Robert Jefferson, which she kept with her for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Jefferson had thought sourly about how he could have given her hundreds of stuffed toys if that’s what she wanted. But he knew better than that. That was the envy talking.

The doorbell sounded, which was unusual, but at least it gave him a reason to step away from the telescope. He so rarely had visitors. Even the Greens never stopped by if they didn’t have to. They would call and ask for Grace (they knew not to ask for Paige), but they didn’t dare show their faces at his door.

Imagine Jefferson’s surprise when he opened the door to find a certain blonde sheriff. She hadn’t set foot on his property since the night she was drugged and forced to stay. He admitted to himself that what he had done wasn’t very kind, but he never did apologize to her. Desperate times had called for desperate measures.

He wasn’t necessarily afraid of her, but he involuntarily took a step backwards at the sight of her. He was wary of perhaps receiving a slap in the face, or at the very least a verbal barrage of hurt feelings. That night had been months ago, but it was an experience that Emma Swan had likely not forgotten.

A beat passed, both of them silent and just staring. “So…that’s it?” she finally asked. She stuck her hands in the front pockets of her jeans and shrugged her shoulders.

He only continued to stare, confused by her question but not wanting to ask for an explanation. He still couldn’t believe she was standing on his doorstep. Whatever she wanted, she’d get on with it soon enough.

“Not even a ‘What the hell are you doing here?’” she asked.

“Okay,” he obliged. “What the hell are you doing here, Emma?”

She didn’t speak right away. She glanced at her feet for a moment and then returned her attention to his eyes, sucking in a breath and letting it out as she did so. “Well, actually, I’m here to apologize.” Her gaze never wavered again after that. Her eyes, such a brilliant green, seemed to be trying to see right past his eyes and into his soul. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but something about it was oddly pleasant too. No one ever looked at him like that.

He cleared his mind of such thoughts and instead concentrated on the words she had said. Had he heard her right? “Excuse me if I don’t accept right away,” he replied. “I’m having a hard time comprehending. _You_ are apologizing to _me_. Is that right?”

Emma nodded. “That’s right. I didn’t believe you. I think I may even have insulted you – a _few_ times.”

Jefferson raised his eyebrows and scratched lightly at the back of his head. This was really happening. “I drugged you. I held a gun to you. I kidnapped your mother and tied her up.”

“Yes, and I also hit you in the head with a telescope, and Mary Margaret kicked you out a window.”

He was about to say more, but what more was there? She was right, he was right, and here she was being the better person. He should just accept her apology – and maybe, just maybe, offer one of his own. And then they could leave it at that, and he could go back to his bittersweet life of having his daughter but not really having her. He could spy and brood in peace, and Emma could continue to do whatever it is saviors do on a day-to-day basis.

But for some reason, when he opened his mouth, something else came out. “Would you like to come in?” He surprised both of them with that one. He couldn’t be sure why he had asked, but the deed was done, and so he waited silently for her answer.

“Uh…sure. Okay.” She seemed nervous about it, which was no doubt why she made a joke soon after. “You’re not serving tea, are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

Déjà vu struck him as he led Emma to the sitting room once again. He offered her a seat on the very couch where she had lain, seduced to sleep by a highly persuasive cup of tea. She shot him a pointed look, but she sat down.

“Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” he asked. “You’re welcome to watch me prepare it, if it makes you feel better,” he added with a smirk, eliciting a short laugh from her.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

A rather awkward silence followed that. Jefferson wasn’t sure what to say next, and he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to sit down next to her. He ended up leaning against the piano as he watched her clasp and unclasp her hands in her lap. He was still trying to figure out why exactly he’d invited her inside, and she was trying to figure out why she’d accepted.

Emma broke the uncomfortable silence first, saying, “It must be such a relief to have your daughter back.” If she noticed the slight change in his face, she didn’t acknowledge it. “I was trying to remember her name. It’s Grace, right?”

Jefferson actually chuckled in relief at that. He had been so sure she was going to say “Paige,” and he may not have been able to control his anger if she had.

“Oh, yes,” he said, “it’s been…an indescribable feeling.” He turned his eyes towards the ceiling, staring at the lights, trying to will away the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

There was no missing the hitch in his voice, which could easily have been mistaken for such overjoyed happiness that it filled one with emotion and tears of pure joy, but Emma seemed to sense the sadness and pain in his words and eyes, though she didn’t know why. “I’m sorry,” she quickly said, “did I say something wrong?”

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, you’ve done everything right. You saved the town. You’re the savior.”

She stood up, frowning, hearing a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. “Then why do I get the feeling that you’d rather I hadn’t?”

His face softened and his shoulders slumped. He turned his shining eyes on her, apologetic. “I didn’t mean it to sound that way. I am grateful, I am. It’s just that life is such a fragile, complicated thing, especially for us here in Storybrooke. It’s confusing. Two lives in our heads. One real, one not, but yet it’s real too. For each of us, there is this whole other life that we never lived, but our hearts and minds are telling us we did.”

As his words began to sink in, they gave Emma a realization, followed by a sinking feeling in her gut as her heart filled with sympathy for this man. She slowly looked around, listening for any noise that would indicate someone else was there, but she was afraid her suspicions had been correct. “Jefferson,” she hesitantly started, “where is Grace?” He looked away again. “She isn’t here, is she?” He sadly shook his head and she continued. “She’s with her other family, isn’t she?” But she regretted her word choice immediately when she heard the snort of derision from him.

Jefferson pushed himself away from the piano and, glancing at her once, left the room, obviously wanting her to follow him. And so she did, right into the room where she had made him a hat at his command. That was where the telescope had been located, the one trained on the Jefferson/Green household. With a quick gesture to the piece of equipment, he stepped off to the side and clasped his hands behind his back while Emma stepped up to the eyepiece.

Grace’s “mother” was clearing away the dinner plates from the dining room table, and Grace was helping her, a smile upon her face as she followed behind and gathered all the empty cups and dirty napkins. She looked genuinely happy to be there.

A startled gasp escaped Emma’s lips and she straightened immediately when Jefferson’s voice hit her from just a few inches off to her right. She stared at him, her heart heavy and getting heavier with each word. “I spent 28 years watching my daughter through this telescope, so happy without me, while I was in hell, stuck in this prison. And look at me. The curse has been lifted, and I’m still here, watching my daughter through a telescope, happy with her fake little family.”

Emma swallowed hard, cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but made no moves to remove it. Her pained expression gave him regret at his bitterness. He hadn’t meant to say any of this to her. “I’m sorry, Emma. I shouldn’t say these things. It’s not all bad, you know. She comes home to me. She still loves me. I’m still her papa. But I’m not her only one anymore. She won’t come back to the Enchanted Forest with me because she doesn’t want to leave them. They want to stay here and she can’t bear to lose them. So I have to share.” His voice cracked at the word “share,” and then it rose in anger as he said, “I have to _share_ my daughter with strangers! These people are just _subterfuge_ , they’re a ploy, a _trick_ played on me by that evil woman! And now, because of her, they’re part of Grace’s life _forever_!” His hands were balled into tight fists, knuckles turning white.

The urge to comfort him was too strong by this point and Emma enveloped him in her arms, her chin resting in the crook of his neck. “Jefferson, I’m sorry. I know how you feel. That evil bitch, despite everything she’s done, still holds a place in Henry’s heart. She’s the woman who raised him since birth, and I can’t do anything about that. I can’t take him away from here. He doesn’t want to go. This is his home.” A tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek to sink into Jefferson’s shirt.

She felt so good in his arms. No woman had held him like this for over thirty years. A strange urge overtook him and he pulled away to look her in the eyes, his hands lightly trailing over her neck and around to her jawline. His gaze shifted to her lips and he lowered his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

“Whoa, Jefferson, wait.” Emma pulled out of his grasp and turned her back on him, her hands hanging helplessly at her sides, fingers bending and unbending. Her face flushed instantly, burning her cheeks.

For a second his hands were still poised in the air where her face had been, so dumbfounded and irritated was he by his own actions – and, admittedly, disappointed by hers – but then he turned and dropped them to the telescope, gripping it tightly and shaking it in frustration and embarrassment.

He sensed Emma making a move towards him, but he was too upset with himself to let her try to explain herself. Before she could speak at all, he whirled around and fixed her with an unreadable expression. Very politely, he said, “My apologies. Thank you for coming, but I’m quite tired now. I think I’d like to retire to bed. Let me show you to the door.” He stepped out into the hallway.

Rather than risk starting an argument, Emma realized it was best to say nothing. She bowed her head as she followed him, feeling guilty, though she knew she had done nothing wrong. She hated to think she may be adding to his misery, but she didn’t think she was ready for anything like that. This was not how she had imagined this meeting going when she arrived at his door. A simple apology had turned into something else entirely, but she wasn’t completely sure if she disliked it. That was the most surprising part.

She let him lead her to the door and bid him a quiet “good night” as she descended the stairs to her car. But he knew it wouldn’t be. It was going to be an extra-bad night, a night filled with mental self-berating. And don’t forget the immense loneliness. Loneliness and self-loathing – a lethal combination.

Jefferson bypassed the tea and poured himself a strong drink. He actually didn’t drink often, but tonight warranted it.

Three or four drinks later, he found himself at the other telescope, the one in the sitting room. It had been turned downward and unused for quite some time now, but he set it back up to look upon the sheriff’s station. Emma wasn’t there at the moment, of course, but he imagined her there. He could see in his mind’s eye Sheriff Swan seated at her desk, poring over document after document, looking for clues to some big crime.

He had stopped watching her after his kidnapping escapade, but maybe he’d start again. Just out of curiosity, mind you, just to see what was going on in the world of Storybrooke and what sorts of dangers there may be. That’s what he told himself. He wouldn’t be watching Emma per se, but he’d be keeping an eye on police activities to see if there was any cause for alarm. Yeah, that’s what he would do.

~~ * ~~

“Papa?”

Jefferson groaned as he opened his eyes, only to shut them again at the assault of light from the windows. He re-opened them just a crack and looked at his daughter, before turning his attention to his surroundings. He was laid out on the date-rape couch in the sitting room. (That was a terrible inside joke between he and himself that had formed in his head one day after recounting the events of Emma and Mary Margaret’s botched kidnappings, and it was a joke he wouldn’t soon be sharing with Emma, as he doubted she’d find it amusing in the slightest.) He was fully clothed, thank goodness, and most likely wreaking of alcohol.

“Hey,” was all he could manage. His throat felt so very dry.

“You slept here?”

He swung his legs off the cushion and onto the floor and reached up to rub his aching neck. “It would appear so, little one. Big mistake. So, did you have fun yesterday?” He had seen it all, but he had to hear it from her, though he knew it would sting. And that was before he noticed her clutching the stuffed rabbit Mr. Green had given her.

Her face lit up at the question as she raised the rabbit up to her chin. “Yes! Look what my daddy gave me!” He could never tell her how much it hurt to hear her say that in front of him. “Isn’t she cute? Her name’s Flopsy.”

His smile was a sad one, but he did love seeing Grace’s smiling face. And now she was home. He could breathe easily.

Unfortunately, Jefferson was a bit distracted that day. Once he showered and sobered up and got some food in his belly, he should have given Grace his full attention. The day was theirs to do whatever father-daughter shenanigans they saw fit – and there was some of that – but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the telescope in the sitting room. He kept seeing golden tresses, impossibly-green eyes, and pouty pink lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

It had been two weeks since Emma showed up at his door and got an earful of his problems. Two weeks since he turned the telescope on the sheriff’s office. Two whole weeks of him spying shamelessly on the town’s most eligible bachelorette. Hey, it took his mind off of things – and then put it on other unhealthy things. He still wished he could say he was happy.

It was two weeks and one day when he got caught. There were a few times during those two weeks when he thought Emma was looking right at him. She would roll her chair back, away from the desk, and stare in his direction for a moment. But she couldn’t really see him. That was impossible, he would think to himself. She was too far away. All she might see were bits of his house peeking through the woods.

But on that day, just over two weeks after their embrace, she raised a pair of high-spec binoculars on him. Her expression was unmistakable. In fact, he could almost hear her saying incredulously, “Unbelievable!” His first instinct made him recoil from the telescope, but he immediately returned to the eyepiece because he needed to see what she’d do next. After all, he had already been caught.

Emma rose from her seat and set down the binoculars. With one more glance in his direction, she picked up her red leather jacket from the back of her chair and threw it on, before stepping out of his view. She emerged from the building and climbed into her car.

Jefferson pulled away from the telescope again. He pondered whether it was arrogant of him to presume she was coming to see him.

The doorbell sounded not five minutes later. Either traffic had been kind to her, or she’d been speeding. Maybe both.

Throwing the door open, he fixed her with a jovial expression. “Emma! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Her scowl never broke. “Don’t play dumb with me. You’re still spying on me!” she accused.

He didn’t let her expression or tone of voice faze him. “And? I spy on everyone,” he said matter-of-factly. “Don’t get a big head over it or anything.”

She gave him a withering look and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, please.”

“Well, what about you? You obviously had a mind to spy on me. Are those standard, police-issue binoculars?”

“I had a hunch,” she said tersely.

“One of your magical powers?” He quirked a brow at her.

She sighed loudly in annoyance. “I don’t have magical powers.” He only grinned at that, which annoyed her further.

They stood on his doorstep, locked in a stare-down, for a long moment. It began to feel awkward, but both were too stubborn to break eye contact first. They were having some sort of non-verbal argument over who was more intimidating. First one to look away was a cowardly loser.

Since his piercing blue eyes weren’t doing the trick, Jefferson decided to try a different tactic. Without forfeiting the staring contest, he said, “Why don’t you come inside? Have a cup of tea. We can stare at each other in comfort.” His voice was low, almost a purr.

It worked. Visibly exasperated, Emma’s eyes shifted up and to the right momentarily before coming back to rest on his. She shook her head at him. “You’re unbelievable. I have to get back to work.” She started to turn around, but his voice made her pause.

“I meant it,” he said sincerely. “You’re welcome any time, Emma.” And his face showed a certain vulnerability that was hard to ignore.

Emma’s face softened. “Thank you, but I really do have to get back.” Her gaze on him lingered a moment longer, and then she turned and stepped down the stairs. Once at her car door, she added, “But, please, do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

“Find a new hobby.” With that, she climbed into the car, started it up, and was gone.

Jefferson just stared at the spot her car had been occupying, ruminating on her bit of advice. Easy enough. Find a new hobby. He could do that. No problem. Piece of cake.

Assuming his old hobby was spying on Emma, he found just the thing to replace it: sewing a quilt for Grace – while spying on Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some liberties with this one. First of all, I can't remember what exactly Jefferson can see through his telescope when he trains it on the sheriff's station. Seems highly unlikely that you could actually spy on a sheriff while they're in their office, since they keep very sensitive materials in there, but meh. It's a story. It helped my cause. Also, does Storybrooke have stoplights? You wouldn't believe how long I spent thinking about just how big the town of Storybrooke really is. I mean, everyone knows everyone, for one thing. Also, the sheriff's station only has two holding cells. And there seems to be just one main restaurant in the whole town. There are more, of course, but Granny's seems to get the bulk of the business. So this town seems pretty small. With all of the wide shots of the streets on the show, you'd think I'd have noticed if there were stoplights, but I can't recall. And I'm too lazy to look. But just in case, I left out the stoplights. I mentioned them and then deleted it. I was seriously that worried about it. Yeah, I'm strange. Lastly, I have no idea what Jefferson's house looks like from afar. I just figured that parts of it must be visible if he's pretty much surrounded by woods but can get good views of various buildings in town. I mean, there must be enough of a break in the trees that he can see past them all with his telescope, which means the opposite must be true. People should be able to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things become Canon-y again, but they're twisted to suit my purposes. It follows along with real events from Season 2, but I changed some things.

There were times when Jefferson hardly checked on Grace in her other home, because he was too busy checking on Emma. His hatred for the Greens was slowly waning. He even forgot to scowl at them one day when they showed up to return a schoolbook that Grace had forgotten at their house. He wasn’t about to invite them over for tea, but he was making progress.

Turns out he just needed a hobby. He needed a reason to stop obsessing.

But a new obsession was rising in him. He couldn’t help but notice the delicate curve of Miss Swan’s jaw or the way her jeans hugged her hips just right. He hadn’t been so taken by a woman since…well, since Grace’s mother.

Some days he felt ludicrous. Was he really harboring a schoolboy crush? This was quite unlike him. Other days he felt guilty. Shouldn’t he be more worried about what Grace was doing with her fake parents? When did he last spy on them? Had it really been three hours? No matter which of the two feelings was more prevalent on any particular day, those were the days when he broke out the hard liquor.

Weeks passed. The Evil Queen hadn’t much shown her face since the curse broke. There had been an angry mob of townsfolk at one point, intent on ridding their lives of Regina’s presence once and for all, but they had been stopped by Emma and her parents, no doubt at Henry’s request. Jefferson wondered what that must have been like for Emma. He remembered her sad confession to him that night, how her situation was similar to his.

And then, one evening, something was happening at the sheriff’s station. Some sort of dark creature had appeared. Regina was being housed there after attempting some hair-brained scheme to regain her power. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret rushed into the building and a major scuffle broke out. Jefferson couldn’t be sure of anything as he watched through his telescope, but all he knew was that Emma was in danger.

“What is it, Papa?” Grace asked when she noticed the look of panic on her father’s face as he rose from the telescope. “What do you see?”

He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her upper arms, his face very serious, and then he said the words he never thought he’d say to her: “Grace, I want you to go to Mr. and Mrs. Green’s house, and I want you to stay the night there.”

“Really? But why? You said we’d have a tea party and watch _Monsters, Inc._ ”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but something is happening at the police station. It could be very dangerous and they need help.”

Grace looked frightened. “No, don’t go! Is it about the Queen again? At school they say she’s locked up in there. I don’t want you to disappear again.” Her face broke his heart.

“Oh, honey.” He pulled her into a hug. “No, this is something else,” he said. “But don’t worry about me, I’ll be back. I promise.”

“Okay, Papa.” She grabbed Flopsy and followed Jefferson to the car. He rushed her over to the Greens’ and then tore through the streets, screeching to a halt in front of the sheriff’s office. He heard screaming and shouting and hoped he wasn’t too late.

Once inside, the sight was quite more alarming than it had been from afar, now that he could see it all unobstructed. A demonic-looking ghostly figure of some sort was floating around Regina and sucking the life from her. The desk was overturned and David was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Mary Margaret was hunched over him, trying to revive him.

Then, he caught sight of Emma. She was huddled in the corner, alive, conscious, but obviously hurt.

She noticed him as well. “Jefferson! What are you doing here?”

“I came to help.” He didn’t sound as confident as he had intended.

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do,” she said, defeated. “That thing could kill you. There’s no way to stop it.”

Regina let out a cry of pain. “It’s a wraith!” she managed to get out through gritted teeth. “Its only weakness is light!”

Jefferson hesitated for a moment. The thought of this creature destroying the Evil Queen was very appealing, but he knew Henry wouldn’t want that. And anything Henry didn’t want, Emma didn’t want. For her, it had to be stopped.

Glancing around the dim room, Jefferson spotted a lighter and an aerosol can of some sort. It was worth a shot. He aimed the can towards the wraith, flicked the lighter on, and operated the spray mechanism. A burst of flame shot out and into the floating creature. With an ear-piercing shriek, the harbinger of death released Regina and fled the building.

As David was coming to, Jefferson rushed to Emma’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right? Can you stand?”

She peered into his face, her disbelief apparent. “I can’t believe you came here. And you saved Regina. I should be asking you if _you're_ okay.” Jefferson’s eyes widened. _Thisclose_ to death and she was making a joke. He slowly shook his head and couldn’t help the grin that lit up his face. This woman – she was special indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

As Jefferson helped Emma to her feet and slid an arm around her to steady her, Mary Margaret hesitantly walked up to him. “Um, I wanted to thank you for helping us.” He could tell she was still unsure of him, undoubtedly thinking back to that night when he bound and gagged her. “But how did you know what was happening?”

Before he could reply, Emma cut in. “Mary Margaret, come on, you _know_ how he knew what was going on here.”

Confusion for a second, but then it dawned on her. “Oh.” She looked at Jefferson then, her brow furrowing. “ _Oh._ You’re _still_ spying on her?”

“Not _still_. _Again._ And you’re welcome,” he said defensively.

She regarded him critically for a moment longer, but then she raised her brows again and shrugged. “Well, I suppose it was a good thing. This time. Thank you again.” She returned to David, who had been standing against the wall, silently assessing Jefferson’s intentions.

Regina, who had been sitting on the jail cell cot recuperating, suddenly whistled loudly. Everyone turned their attention to her. She stood up and stepped towards the bars. “Are we going to start singing Kumbaya now? You may have chased away the wraith, but it’ll be back.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Emma asked. She allowed Jefferson to help her over to the office chair to sit down.

“If we can open a portal, we can send it somewhere where it won’t hurt anyone.” She glanced at Jefferson. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she had his hat.

Emma sighed loudly. “Great, that should be easy. Let’s just open a portal. Anyone want to give it a try?”

“Relax, drama queen,” said Regina. “I have something in my office that just may work. But you’ll have to let me out of here.”

That started a flurry of comments from the peanut gallery. Nowhere on Earth did that sound like a good plan. But it was all they had. There was a wraith on the loose, and no one else knew what to do about it.

Finally agreeing, Emma stood from her seat, wincing as she did so, and limped over to the jail cell, key in hand. Jefferson had wanted to rush to her aid, but he had a feeling she’d have declined. It was probably poor form to approach the Evil Queen looking so weak and vulnerable, whether it was the truth or not.

When the group arrived at Mayor Mills’ office, she produced a circular box with a handle on top. She opened it to reveal Jefferson’s portal-jumping artifact, the hat that had seen many lands. Emma gasped at the sight and glanced at him. He saw regret in her expression. She had already apologized to him several weeks ago, but he knew for certain, in that moment, that she had meant it. She had thought him a madman for forcing her to fashion a hat and attempt to “make it work.” But here it was, the very object that he had been trying to duplicate all those years in Storybrooke. This was it. This was _the_ hat.

Just then, the lightbulbs in the room burst, leaving them in darkness. The wraith had returned.

David and Mary Margaret left the room to look for something they could use as a torch, and Regina set the hat in the middle of the floor, giving it a spin. It came to a stop and…nothing happened.

Regina immediately looked to Jefferson. “Why isn’t it working?” He dropped to his knees before it and gave it a try. Still nothing. Regina was quickly losing patience and demanded, “Make it work, damn you! It’s _your_ stupid hat, make it work!” Jefferson visibly bristled at those words.

And then the demonic creature appeared and swirled about the room overhead. David and Mary Margaret burst into the room with straw brooms as torches. But fire wasn’t deterring the wraith anymore. It was on a mission and it wouldn’t be stopped.

“ _Make it work!_ ” Regina screamed as the wraith caught hold of her.

Head swimming with painful memories, Jefferson grasped the hat’s brim tightly in both hands and shook it violently in anger. “I can’t!” he shouted at the useless object. “Don’t you see that I _can’t_?” But when he raised his head to look at Regina, he fell back on his ass in surprise to see the wraith wrapped about her, once again sucking the soul (if she had one) from her body.

He looked over his shoulder at Emma, who looked about as helpless as he felt, and he got an idea. “Emma, take my hand. I need your help,” he said as he held out a hand to her. His other hand remained on the hat.

“What can _I_ do? I don’t have magic!” But she reached for his hand anyway, a small gesture of trust. With her hand in his, he again spun the hat. This time it kept spinning, going faster and faster, and then a portal ripped through the space between Jefferson and Regina, a beam of energy shooting to the ceiling. Emma was stunned. Jefferson grinned like a maniac. He knew it would work. He jumped up and threw his arms around her.

The wraith screeched as it was sucked into the beam, but before the portal closed, its energy grabbed hold of Jefferson and Emma. He felt himself being pulled by a force greater than gravity. “No! No, this can’t be happening!” He had meant to yell it out loud, but it was only a shout in his head. He was frozen in shock, his arms still wrapped around Emma. She may have screamed, but he couldn’t be sure. All sounds were muffled. All sights had vanished from his vision. All he saw was Grace as he once again disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains my personal theory on how the hat works. Feel free to let me know if my idea is completely stupid, or if I'm brilliant, or if there was some clue in the show that I missed that totally debunks my theory. In the case of the last matter, I may just have to say, "Oh well, this is how it is in my world."

It felt rather like a carnival ride. It was frightening, but it was exciting too. There were alternating sensations of spinning and falling and rising – until finally landing with a thud on solid ground. If one knew what he was doing, he could land on his feet, but for a portal-jumping virgin, it was more likely that he would land on his ass, or some other body part not meant for landing.

Jefferson, being no stranger to the phenomenon, normally would have landed on his feet, but this particular time found him fraught with despair, and he was pitched to the ground on his knees, falling forward onto his elbows. He stayed like that, lowering his face to his hands where they lay, palm-up, in the dirt. “No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening,” he moaned. He didn’t even flinch when someone landed noisily beside him.

“Son of a bitch!” Emma cried as she rolled from her side to her back and grabbed her knee. She saw Jefferson and crawled over to him. “Jefferson? Hey, talk to me. What the hell happened? Where are we?”

He lifted his head then, eyes wet, expression one of great sorrow. “I think we’re in the Enchanted Forest, but I can’t be sure,” he responded dejectedly as he straightened up and sat back on his heels.

Emma put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I know this sucks, but we can’t lose our heads. Especially you. I’m already kind of freaking out, but if we’re in the Enchanted Forest, then you know this place. You lived here. There must be something we can do to get back.”

He looked at her. So full of hope. She looked beautiful. He needed to pull himself together for the both of them, and for Grace and Henry. But what could they do? He glanced around, though he knew he wouldn’t see his hat anywhere. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know what we can do without my hat.”

“But I read Henry’s book. You used to do this all the time. How did you used to get back?”

“It wasn’t done properly. Regina made that wraith go straight to another land, wherever we may be. It wasn’t meant to come back. When I use the hat, I go to a room full of doors first. You go through a door into another land, and then you come back through that door and you come out of the hat again, but it’s lost to us now. There is no door.” Jefferson watched as the hope that had been flickering in her eyes died down at his words.

“So, we’re stuck here,” she said, her hand falling from his shoulder.

He couldn’t stand to see her that way and got to his feet, holding a hand out to help her up. “Well, potentially, there are other ways to open portals, but we just have to figure them out.” Accepting his offer of assistance, she let him haul her to her feet, wincing as he did so. Her knee had been hurting since the wraith attack at the sheriff’s office, but her portal-jumping experience hadn’t helped its healing process. He put an arm around her to help her walk, but she respectfully pulled away, telling him she’d be okay.

They walked on in silence for a bit, but then he started telling her stories about his time with Grace in the Enchanted Forest. Certain plants kept reminding him of their hikes through the woods. When Emma asked about Grace’s mother, he tensed up.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “A story for another time, perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” Silence followed, and they walked like that for quite some time.

Eventually, they came to the edge of the forest. There was a body of water and a peninsula that stretched far into it. There seemed to be a small village, or perhaps just a large camp, set up at the end of the peninsula. Distant voices could be heard, but none of the words could be made out.

“Do you recognize this?” Emma asked.

Jefferson only shook his head, listening and watching from behind a tree. He wished he had his telescope.

“Well, do you think we should risk it?” she asked, hoping for a bit more of a response this time.

“Not sure. I was searching for flags of the Queen, indicators of allegiance, but then I remembered that she hasn’t been here for almost thirty years. If this is even the Enchanted Forest. I haven’t seen a single location I recognize.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the camp, making up her mind. “Well, what better option do we have?” She pulled her gun from its holster. “And at least I’ve got this.”

They proceeded cautiously along the peninsula. As they neared the camp, they came upon a log wall with a gate. They exchanged glances, knowing someone must be on guard here, and Emma laid her hand on her re-holstered gun.

A voice spoke to them from behind the gate, loud and threatening. “Halt! Don’t move even one step closer. You’re trespassing.”

“Could you tell us where we are, sir?” Jefferson called out.

“Survivors’ camp. We don’t appreciate visitors.” Survivors of what, Jefferson mused to himself.

“We’re survivors,” Emma said, thinking quickly. “We’ve lost our children and we have no food. Will you help us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember if that survivors' camp was on an island or a peninsula. They only show it a couple times through aerial shots, and for some reason I could have sworn the land the camp sits on is connected by a strip of land to the shore. But maybe I'm wrong. If so, sorry! I'm trying to keep some elements true to the show, but let's just say I worry too much. I suppose once a story becomes a bit AU, then the small details don't really matter so much anymore. Just tell me, "Hey, Ferryn, chill out." But as long as I'm worrying, let me just clarify: I don't think Emma was wearing a gun holster on the show, but she is in my story. I know, I know, chill out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, perhaps things aren't exciting enough right now. But I love relationship development. I love interesting conversation. I wanted them to have a good talk. And there's more of it in the next chapter. Say, does time pass differently in the Enchanted Forest than it does in Storybrooke? Would 30 years have passed there as well? Oh well, it has in my story.

“State your names and where you’re from,” the guard ordered.

Jefferson and Emma exchanged a glance, but he spoke up first. “I’m Jefferson, this is Emma, and we come from North Pass, near Ivendale.” Emma just stared at him, wondering if he had made that up or if that was where he really hailed from.

The guard’s demeanor completely changed at that answer. “You’re survivors from the north? Oh, the gods be good. I had thought everything was destroyed north of Shattered Rock. You’re lucky you got out.” Jefferson’s brows rose slightly, but he said nothing. “Stand back,” the guard told them as he began to open the gate. They stepped back a generous distance, not wanting to come off as threatening in any way.

From behind the wall, about ten faces peered at the two of them, most of them seeming to stop upon Emma’s strange attire for a time. At least the clothes Jefferson wore weren’t so far off from the clothing of this land.

The guard who had interrogated them waved them inside, his face awash with a mixture of relief and sorrow. He stepped before Jefferson once they were on the other side of the wall. “Please, you must tell me,” he said, “are there more of you northerners? Do you know if anyone else survived?”

Jefferson regarded him carefully. The man before him must have had family in that area. What was Jefferson to say? It was true, he once lived near Ivendale, but he hadn’t been there in about thirty years. Everyone he once knew would be old or dead, and if what the guard said was true, then it sounded very much as though no one was alive anymore. He didn’t know what had happened, but if he had been there when it happened, he probably wouldn’t be here now. So the question was, give this man hope or give him what was most likely the truth? He had wanted to do the latter, but he ended up doing the former. “A few families got out with us, but we got separated in the Oakheart Wood. They could be out there somewhere.” This seemed to comfort the guard immensely, and Emma gave Jefferson a small smile.

They were ushered into the center of the camp and asked a million questions. It was more than a bit overwhelming, and Emma’s head was swimming, trying to come up with suitable answers that coincided with Jefferson’s. Luckily, a man came through the crowd and calmed them all, telling them that the new arrivals needed a proper meal and rest.

Once inside a makeshift hovel with bowls of stew before them, Jefferson and Emma got a moment to collect their thoughts.

“Are you really from…that place you said you’re from?” she asked him, failing to remember the name of it.

“Yes. I had a modest home there with Grace. We picked mushrooms in the forest and sold them at the market.” He leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply.

“Was that lucrative?”

A smirk played upon his lips, but his eyes remained closed. “Not really.”

Emma finished her stew and sat back with him. He opened his eyes at the feeling of the wall behind him shifting slightly, and he looked at her. She was watching him. They held eye contact, until the air began to feel a bit thick. Emma looked away first. Jefferson took a couple seconds longer to admire her profile.

“What do you think happened up north?” she suddenly asked, the silence deafening.

“No idea. Must have been bad, though. I have a feeling there are no survivors, but he looked like he could use some good news.”

“Were any of them in Storybrooke?”

“I saw a few, but my closest neighbors, the ones who would watch Grace when I’d go away, were nowhere to be found. They must be gone now.” He had a faraway look in his eyes. When he snapped back to reality, he found Emma watching him again. His chest felt tight with emotion. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, but he resolved never to try to kiss her again. Not after what had happened the first time. He needed her to make the first move. He needed to know she felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up all those location names. That was something I used to love doing back in the day. I would study the map at the beginning of one of my favorite books, The Hobbit, and then I'd draw my own map of a far-off land and name all the regions and forests and mountains and lakes. It was fun!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my thoughts on Jefferson's life during the curse.

For a split-second he thought she was going to do it. He perceived the slightest lean of her body in his direction, but then she turned her head away again. The moment was gone. But his pulse continued to race.

“Jefferson?” She spoke to him without looking at him, so he did the same.

“Yeah?” They both stared at the wall opposite them.

“There’s something I always wondered, ever since the day we met.”

“What’s that?”

And now she turned to him. “So, how come the curse didn’t affect you? I mean, you remembered everything all along, when no one else did.”

Instead of turning to her, he looked down at his hands. “Oh, it affected me too. I’ve got a whole made-up set of memories in my head just like everyone else. Would you believe I apparently had a one-night stand with Ruby?”

Emma laughed at that. “What? Really? But it never happened?”

“Nope, just an empty memory. Just something the Evil Queen cooked up. Lord knows why. And it’s certainly not one of my better memories. I guess I was drunk and made eyes at her at Granny’s one night. She and I went out back between the dumpsters during her break. Romantic, huh?”

“Oh, gross! God, that must be so weird, to have all of those memories.”

“Indeed.” He smiled with her, glad to be sharing a moment of levity. But there was so much more he wanted to say, and it wasn’t nearly as amusing. “All of these memories that never really happened. The only difference for me was that I _knew_ they never happened. You see, I was also cursed with clarity. I can only assume that Regina wanted to drive her point home and really punish me for being a fool.”

Emma leaned in closer, all traces of humor gone from her features. “You mean, for trying to help her, while also trying to make a life for yourself and your daughter?” she asked, her voice rising with emotion. She had read the book; she knew this tragic story. She couldn’t believe all that Regina had done to him, when he was the sole reason she had gotten her father back.

“The last thing the Queen said to me before she left me in Wonderland was ‘If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would have left her in the first place.’” He looked at his hands again as they clenched and unclenched. “That really fucked me up, and not because of the cruelty of it, but because of the awful _truth_ of it. I never should have left. But I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. Grace and I – we were together, we were happy. I wanted to give her the world, but you know what she said to me? She told me that all she wanted was me. Why didn’t I just listen?”

Emma placed a hand on his arm. “You can’t do this to yourself, Jefferson. It wouldn’t have stopped the curse from happening.”

He raised his eyes to hers, the deep sadness of them boring into her soul. “No, but maybe we would have been a family still. She could have been with me, and our memories would be so different.”

Humor was often good medicine, as were comforting arms and a shoulder to cry on. Pulling him into an embrace, Emma said softly, “Maybe so, but…you probably still would’ve had a one-night stand with Ruby.” He surprised himself with the laugh that elicited. So much hurt had poured out of him and yet, she was able to make him laugh.

He had wanted to hold her in that embrace forever, but he didn’t want things to turn awkward, though she had started it. For although she had a tough exterior, she was fragile on the inside. She herself had a history of being hurt. He didn’t know everything about her, but he sensed that. It took her a long time to trust people, and he didn’t want to ruin any progress he had made. So he pulled away first and said, “Thank you, Emma. I needed that.”

“Any time,” she replied as she studied his face. And then, heart pounding, he watched as if it were happening to someone else – she was leaning towards him, so slowly, as if in slow-motion. He felt himself move forward in agonizing-but-delicious anticipation. She was inches away, lips parting ever so slightly, and –

“Evening, folks. Is there anything else we can get you?” Not bothering to knock, a man came through the doorway, oblivious to the private moment that had been happening inside.

Jefferson and Emma had quickly straightened up in their seats, the moment broken. Jefferson could have wrung the man’s neck. “No, thank you,” he said, his voice a bit rough. He cleared his throat. “You’ve done more than enough, sir.” He wondered if the man would detect the sour note in his words. The look Emma shot him told him that she had noticed.

She quickly chimed in, “Really, thank you. Everyone here has been wonderful. We’re so glad we found this place. Our journey has not been an easy one.”

After a few more pleasantries, the man bid them a good night and left the hovel. Emma didn’t look at Jefferson after that. She climbed onto a cot that had been readied for her, faced the wall, and called out a toneless “good night.”

Sighing, Jefferson returned the sentiment and climbed into his own bed. Sleep would not come easily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's life hadn't been easy. When the curse hit, he lost his daughter, and even when he got her back, he had to share her with the other life in her head. But when Emma Swan entered the picture, things changed. Maybe he could start a new life and leave his past life's fears and doubts behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been slow!

Progress on portal plans was slow. They spent – more like _wasted_ – two weeks at the camp, talking to various people, talking to each other, intermittently becoming hopeful and hopeless. Any time one survivor mentioned a way to make a portal, another survivor dismissed it. It was frustrating.

And then there were the questions. Questions about Ivendale, about this family or that family, questions about Emma’s clothing, questions about their missing children that Emma had mentioned when they first arrived, and then the big questions: “Why do you need a portal? Where are you trying to go?” Those were an invitation to a longer story than they felt like telling, even though they apparently had two weeks’ worth of time.

So Jefferson came up with a simple answer for them: “I don’t know yet. It’s just a whim.” With that answer, some survivors began to write them off as eccentrics. Some even called them mad. That was a word Jefferson would rather have steered clear from, but he didn’t refute it. People whispered amongst themselves that losing their children must have made them lose their minds, which was a very valid possibility. Some avoided them; others took pity on them and flocked around them like protective mothers, offering advice and comfort and any service that they could provide.

When he’d had all that he could stand, Jefferson convinced Emma to leave with him – not that she needed much convincing. They had been spending time with people who didn’t seem concerned with going anywhere or doing anything; they were all content to just stay on this damn peninsula, oblivious to anything going on around them in the realm, and…doing what? Hiding? Jefferson wasn’t sure and didn’t care to find out. He needed to get Emma and himself back home to their children. A portal was the only way, and they were going to find one. Screw this stagnant camp.

They left in the wee hours of the morning, when it was still dark, to avoid as many goodbyes as possible. Jefferson left the gate guard with a message of thanks for the camp’s generosity, and then they were gone, trekking along the shoreline, planning to eventually head in a northerly direction, only because it contained areas more well-known to Jefferson. He was aware that the survivors had spoken of something terrible happening up north, but he had to see for himself.

As they walked in the moonlight, Emma thought they could pass the time with more stories of Jefferson’s fake memories. He had to have some real doozies. After all, he had an entire life’s worth of them.

He told her of the time he apparently got into a bar fight with Dr. Whale. He, of course, kicked some ass, but that was before another patron whirled him around and knocked him out with one punch.

There was a common theme to most of his memories: alcohol. Jefferson figured that was probably why he didn’t have much interest in the stuff in real life. His other self was so often making a fool of himself in public. And, no doubt, the other townsfolk who appeared in these memories would share them with him. So, he was probably looked upon in the same light as Leroy, or Grumpy, with the exception being that the dwarf hadn’t been cursed with Jefferson’s same clarity, and therefore, his other persona actually was a drunk and actually did partake in some drunken antics during those 28 cursed years. At least Jefferson had the fortune of knowing these memories were not really who he was, and so he could continue to be who he always had been back in the Enchanted Forest, except for the one part of himself that he wanted to be most: a father.

The pair had only gone a couple miles when they heard faint explosions and screaming carrying across the water. Blasts of color lit up the darkness, as if brilliant fireworks were going off in the camp, but the screams hadn’t sounded joyous. There was no celebration happening.

“What the hell is going on over there?” Emma asked, her eyes wide. She had subconsciously grabbed Jefferson’s arm with her left hand, while her right instinctively went to her firearm.

“I don’t know,” Jefferson replied, “but someone has some serious powers. Maybe whatever is happening over there is exactly what happened up north.”

“But how? We literally _just_ came from there. It was quiet. Nothing happened for two weeks!”

He shrugged. “Maybe they were waiting for us to leave.”

“Someone who knows you?”

“I don’t know, Emma,” he snapped, brow furrowed. “I haven’t been here for thirty years!”

Her hand fell from his arm. She stared at him a brief moment, before making up her mind. “Well, you can do what you want, but I’m not going to just stand here. People could be dying over there!” With that, she dashed away, heading for the carnage.

He watched her move away from him, let out a sigh, cursed under his breath, and then took off after her.


End file.
